


Now Or Never

by MargaretFrost



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretFrost/pseuds/MargaretFrost
Summary: *吸血鬼轰x血奴久





	Now Or Never

_-Who am I to you?_   
_-Treasure._

 

 

轰注意到了那个孩子。

狭窄的小屋子里空气闭塞，体液和排泄物的气味徘徊不去，只亮着昏暗的一盏灯，黯淡的光线照亮铁笼中一张张干瘪凹陷的脸。他们听到动静，循声聚集到笼边，睁大因各种病症而不详突出的双眼。在这里，在此处，死亡安静蛰伏。而他只是坐在那儿，目光不知投向何处，头发乱得像稻草，手指蜷在身侧，仿佛感受不到周围的一丝一毫。

“是残次品，大人。”商人注意到他的目光，便解释，“……脆弱的，卖不掉的小东西，不过如果您感兴趣，我就拿出来让您看看。”

轰点点头，那人走过去，卸下锁，这时笼里的孩子才像捡回意识，更像是因长期饥饿而反应迟缓，昂着污渍斑驳的脸，终于露出畏惧神色。他那样细瘦，被商人握住的手腕像在风中簌簌的野草。他被丢到轰的脚下，像一件毫无生气的东西，商人蹲身揪起他的前发，让轰得以完全看清那张蒙着肮脏污秽的脸，他原本低垂的眼睛因疼痛蓄满泪水，昏暗灯光摇曳闪烁，却照亮他的眼睛。

他脖子上扣着粗糙的铁质标牌，脚上拖着枷锁，沉重的铁镣铐将脚踝磨得血肉模糊。只要三个银币。商人告诉他，像是急于摆脱这个每天不到一小把糟糠就能养活的小东西，又不忍放开眼前的大鱼。“大人，我们这里还有别的货，更健壮，能干更多的活，您可以再看看，这个可以当做随赠物……您觉得？”

孩子在他们的交谈中始终保持着无动于衷的缄默，好似并不在乎决定他生死的去留。

他长着张令轰觉得熟悉的群族的面容，尽管饥饿的折磨让他棱角坚硬，几乎瘦脱了形，骨头刺在薄薄皮肤下，呼吸时甚至能数出胸前肋骨，可轰还是辨识出属于某个种族的特征。

“你有名字吗？”轰将目光转过去，鬼使神差般，他用记忆中那个族群的语言问。

孩子的眼睛眨了眨。他听懂了，本族的语言就像一根救命稻草，有那么一刻他的眼睛像是溢出光来，可虚弱让他无力做出更多的回应。他只是点点头。

“你叫什么？”

他听到一声极轻的喃喃。孩子的嘴唇蠕动，他听见那个名字。

“Midoriya Izuku。”

 

作为一只血奴，这孩子也过于瘦弱了。

因惶恐而颤抖的小东西，怯怯地跟在他身后，脚步虚浮打颤，一步，再接一步，远离那曾经的人间地狱，似乎不敢相信自己有这样的好运。轰将他领上马车，趁着夜色向数英里外，坐落在山麓间的古堡驶去。

轰将他交给女仆，他被用盛满香料的水洗净，露出一张干净的脸，原本污秽不堪的头发被洗净后是与眼睛相仿的颜色，像极了掩映在宅邸前的树林。绿谷出久。轰在新的项圈上刻下他的名字，取代那标有价格的粗糙铁牌。

就当养了只新宠物。轰想。

外头飘着雪，只是些灰烬般的粉末，在空气中盘旋，挂在枝稍，他坐在桌前喝下煮热的酒，胃底暖洋洋的，女仆抱着换下的衣服从他身边走过，“我不知道您又想做什么慈善。”她说，语气里透着不解，“冬天了，我们需要更多的储备粮，他能活过这个冬天吗，他甚至都不够您……”

他还在望着窗外，出神地想着什么。“我们有养过什么吗？”他问，“任何活物，你知道怎么饲养吗？”

“您是说兔子？”她奇怪地看了他一眼，停下脚步，也跟着想了想。“老爷还在的时候我们养过，被您吃了，埋在那棵树下（她指着花园尽头一棵高耸的夏栎）还记得吗？”

踢踢踏踏，小东西从走廊那头被领过来，目光好奇地四处看，女仆又看了那孩子一眼，摇摇头，嘟囔着什么走远了。

他被女仆领到桌边，女仆鞠躬便离去。他站在原处磨蹭，只是怔怔地望着轰，脸上对陌生环境的不安更甚对新主人，对整个阴暗不详的宅邸的恐惧。他身上的童贞稚气和生活的磨难让他对任何非自然之物缺乏清晰概念，他跌跌撞撞，可以去任何地方，仿佛不知畏惧。但只要换一张新床，就能让他在夜中辗转难眠。他不害怕童话中的吸血鬼，他更怕填不饱肚子。

“坐下吧。”新主人对他说，绿谷嘴里嚅嗫着谢谢，拖开一旁的椅子坐下了。

 

_哦，亲爱的，哦，亲爱的，我太迟了；_

_爱丽丝想：我从没看见过穿着口袋背心的兔子，_

_她跳下去，她根本没考虑要怎么出来。_

 

他的小宠物，裹在对他而言过大的丝绸睡衣里，像偷穿了大人的衣服，他的脚趾会在那双兔毛拖鞋里不安地蜷缩。女仆叮叮当当地端来盘子，放下柠檬蛋糕，搁在茶托里热气腾腾的奶茶，柔软颤动的果子冻，绿谷睁大眼睛，亮晶晶的眼睛不能从桌面上移开。他出生到现在也没见过这样的点心。

他看看眼前的东西，又瞧瞧轰。他在等一个来自主人的允许。

“吃吧。”

手指碰碰洁白无瑕的杯口，绿谷吹开奶茶上飘着的玫瑰花瓣，一小口一小口地喝着，露出惊奇的表情。轰看着他喝一口奶茶，又挖一勺柠檬蛋糕，眼睛因喜悦变得明亮。他像是找到一点饲养宠物的乐趣。柔软的，小小的兔子，在他掌心颤动。

“再试试别的。”

女仆又端上另一只大盘子，在他屏息的注视下揭开光洁的盖子，切得整齐的面包洁净地码在小盘子里，一小块蜂窝淌着金色蜂蜜，小块的烤羊排淋上柠檬汁，缀上芬芳罗勒。

金粼粼的蜂蜜沾上手指，绿谷用手拨着那些果子冻。“这些……全部都可以吃吗？”

“全部。”轰告诉他，“都是给你的。”

绿谷捧着热乎乎的杯子，目光似乎不知往哪里放。他像坠入兔子洞，对眼前的斑斓缤纷的一切不知所措。从睡衣下露出的两节小腿晃一晃，女仆走过来，为他注上新鲜的牛奶，方糖碰撞杯壁，发出轻盈脆响。他抬头望向轰，眼含困惑。

“您，您可以让我做任何事。”

他鼓起勇气，对新主人勇敢地开口。

轰没有接话，某一段时间只是望着他，思绪却像飘向远处。他不会知道那小宠物低下头，内心揣着怎样的惶恐，心脏几乎撞痛了肋骨。他后悔了吗，会将我送回那个地方，被再次关进笼子……他睁着眼睛，焉焉地放下杯子，手指无意识地摩挲崭新的颈圈，温和的鞣皮上镶着小小的金属牌子。他胡思乱想，也不知道他的新主人只是凝视那截端着杯子的手腕，思忖着还得用多少奶油块才能让那只手腕不再像随时会被骨头戳破。

还得要多久，小宠物才不会硌着他的牙齿。

 

_有些眼睛可以吃掉你_

 

女仆晃晃悠悠地走过来，端来小支高脚杯，绿谷低着头，没看见杯中坠下的不详暗红色。现在他还无需知道，在临刑前得知自己的命运对任何一个新鲜生命来说都过于残忍。他突然迟疑了，女仆的声音又在脑海中响起，您又在做什么慈善。轰从思绪中回过神，绿谷局促地盯着盘子，他的脸涨红了。

“先吃掉这些东西。”轰最后说，“你现在还什么都不用做。”

 

并没有花上多久，绿谷就知道了他新主人的身份。

这间古堡里留下太多线索——那些阴暗的滴水嘴怪兽，终年紧闭，只有在夜晚拉开的足以断绝一切光线的厚重窗帘，。他与轰一起在餐桌边坐下，女仆端上余温尚存的新鲜血液，又在绿谷面前摆上牛角面包和红茶，绿谷没有拾起面前的刀叉，他望着轰晃动高脚杯，目光困惑不已。

“先生不吃早餐吗？”

长桌上点着蜡烛，窗帘紧阖，钟在摆动，在整点时当当作响，像高声尖叫着：这是白天，一天的起点，现在是早上八点钟。

轰没有回答，只是喝尽杯中的血液，女仆在一旁递上手帕，收走高脚杯，熟练地在另一只瓷杯中斟满新鲜热茶，洁白手帕上沾染的残留在嘴角的血迹，那是绿谷熟悉的东西，他低低地哦了一声，露出恍然的神情。轰注视着绿谷，却并没有从那张脸看到预想中的恐惧。他像对恐惧缺乏想象力，又或是早已习惯对命运逆来顺受。

绿谷重新低头，故作淡然，继续挖那只荷兰蛋。他伸手去够面前的胡椒瓶，颤抖的手却碰倒茶杯，咔擦咔擦，瓷杯摔成几瓣，桌布被泅湿了，缓缓溢散开来。他抬头望向轰，眼神慌乱，就要俯身裸着手去捡。

轰伸手拦住他，第一次握住那只手腕。

血液在他掌心的肌肤下汩汩流动，绿谷不知所措地瞪着握住他的手，在他冰冷的掌下瑟缩了。勇敢的小东西，他甚至紧绷着拒绝本能的驱使。他没有逃走。

轰的手落下了。

“就放在这里，小心割伤手。”他说，起身提起桌上的摇铃。

 

绿谷被允许在整座宅子自由行走。古堡足够大，他能花整日去研究这些房间的秘密。很快他就习惯于呆在藏书室，翻看那些从先代继承下来的书籍，他足够聪明，开始学习当地的语言，学着用笔写字，在牛皮纸上胡乱画着，一待就是一整天。有时候，轰甚至很难在其他地方找到他的影子。

他戴着项圈在宅子里乱窜，溜去厨房，帮女仆们酿制新一年的果酱。

轰从盘旋的楼梯下来。远远地，他看到绿谷，正蹲在半敞的窗前玩玻璃球。今天没有下雪，云层后露出花白日光，缥缈地挂在远处，淌下一点透明薄光。他就沐浴在光中，柔和的冰冷白光像一段白纱，将他团团裹住，五色的玻璃球撞在一起，四散着滚落，坠下炫目的光。

轰悄无声息地靠近他，站在阴影处，绿谷像是察觉到他的到来，他的身子一缩。

玻璃珠从楼梯滚落，像一串串眼泪，落向望不见尽头的地底。

“我说过的，不要拉开窗帘。”

他慌慌张张地站起来，低着头，局促地盯着脚尖。他说：“先生，我只是……”

他停住了。轰的身影消失在走廊尽头。

摆钟当当敲响，晚饭时间，女仆依旧准时端来他的晚餐。长桌边，绿谷的座位是空着的。他去哪了？他问女仆。洁净的盘子里盛着醋栗酱，女扑将刀叉摆放整齐。您的小宠物吗？她现在看到他，倒不会抱怨什么了，或许真把绿谷当做他兴趣使然饲养的小兔子。会酿果酱的小兔子。可能在藏书室？他今天没到我们那边去。

她这么说着，门便被推开了，绿谷从门缝里钻进来，蹑手蹑脚，脸颊红扑扑地坐上椅子。轰嗅到他身上不同寻常的气息。

“你去哪了？”

他低下头，双手在膝盖上不安地蜷紧。“我……没有去哪里。”

“你就要错过晚饭时间，绿谷。”轰说，“现在还试图对我撒谎，我应该说过，得按规矩来。”

“先生，我只是……”

轰看着他，绿谷的脸一点点褪去血色，变得苍白。

“我只是去外面……去外面走了走，先生……”

没有人说话，女仆烦躁地掩住鼻子，就像那阵驱散头顶阴郁的新鲜空气会使她过敏，轰的酒杯还是满的，血液向杯底沉淀。她抱着盘子走出去。

“有时候我在想，是不是对你太过宽容。”轰说。他不知道为什么要这样说。外面，只是昨天雪才停下，这片古堡所在的整片区域都荒无人烟，阴影下的生物正蠢蠢欲动。他就这样跑出去，就像给那些因为暴风雪而饥肠辘辘的野狼送上大餐。这样的念头让轰无端烦躁起来。他的喉咙火烧火燎地疼起来。

他移开目光，拿过手边的杯子，好像喝下它就能缓解喉咙撕裂般的痛苦，就算知道它不能。少许沉淀物挂在杯底。已经不够新鲜。他烦躁地拿起摇铃——

身旁的椅子被推开，绿谷站起身，拿走他手中的杯子，就像耗尽所有的勇气，他对上轰那双泛红的眼睛。他胆大的小宠物，似不懂对黑暗的畏惧。绿谷爬上他的膝头。

“请使用我吧，先生。”

可他颤抖得是那样厉害，凑过来的脖子白得近乎透明，轰可以清晰地看到埋在肤下、藏在肌肉间的柔韧血管，他没办法移开视线，像尖锐利爪从内部抓挠着，肉食生物的本能在体内咆哮，拍打着墙壁想冲出来。你知道你想要什么。最新鲜滚烫的血液。滑过喉咙，粘稠地抚平刺痛。轰忍不住凑近了，牙齿抵上绿谷的脖子。只差一点，他最后的理智摇摇欲坠。

 

_乌鸦在受诅咒的屋顶上呱叫。“晚餐时间，晚餐时间。”_

 

他的牙齿陷进去，新鲜的血液顺着喉咙滚下去，轰紧紧地揽着他，绿谷一声不吭，陷进他身体里的腰绷得那样紧，血液抚平他躁动的毛孔，新鲜的生命力让他昏昏沉沉，坠入云端，他不知餍足地扣紧绿谷的脑袋，将牙齿咬的更深。

远远地，他像听见哭泣的声音，他在抱着谁，又是谁在他怀里剧烈挣扎。他听见银盘和玻璃杯落地，轰睁开眼睛，绿谷从他怀中滑落，沉沉倒在餐桌上，双眼紧阖，眼角挂着泪痕，胸口微弱地起伏，血从咬下的洞口汩汩流淌出来。他向后退一步，大脑一阵阵眩晕。门被撞开，他的女仆拎着裙摆奔进来，她在不远处停下了，神情震惊。

她望着双眼发红的主人，小心翼翼地开口：“主人……他……”

“把他带走，你知道怎么做。”轰说，不明白为什么声音会颤抖，他从攥紧裙摆的女仆身边走过，“不要让他死。”

 

高纬度的冬季，似乎冷得望不见尽头。

他又恢复到曾经的形单影只中去，在森冷的寒冬缓慢地消耗着同样望不见尽头的生命。他偶尔出去捕猎，在夜中巡视自己的广袤的土地和阴影下的子民。有几次他看见落单的孩子，内心并未泛起怜悯，却再也无法像往日那样下口。轰会无可避免地想起那日贴在唇边的柔软颈脖。

绿谷被送到溪边的宅邸，夏季的疗养院，属于他母亲族群的遗产。女仆每周回来，报告他的近况。“他已经好多了，可以下床走动。”……“他闲不下来，总是想帮我做点什么。”……“我捉了只真的兔子给他养着玩，他很喜欢。”有一天，在汇报完毕后她并没有立即离开，而是站在原地，欲言又止。

轰将从单片镜片下抬起眼，越过物资单据看向她：“还有什么事吗？”

“是有关出久的事。”她什么时候跟他这样亲近了？

“是贮备不够用，还是别的什么？”

女仆摇摇头，似乎被自己的大胆吓着了。“您不考虑去看看他吗？”她脱口而出，“他，他很想念您。”

_寄来的醋栗种子已经收到了，等天再暖和一点，就可以种下去。_

轰没有接话，女仆又开口了：“那……一封信呢？”她从洁白的围裙里抽出牛皮纸信封。他又是在什么时候学会写信了？她在犹豫，不知是否应该上前去。

轰站起来，走到书架前，从中间的缝隙抽出什么。是一张光滑的信封，被火漆封好，他将信封递给女仆，又抽走她手中的那封。

“帮我把这个带给他。”

_我和卡雅在雪地里捡到一只蓝山雀。喂给它淡水和碎果仁，它恢复得很快，不怕卡雅，也不怕人，喂食的时候会啄指盖。到了春天，就可以放它走了。_

他的信时常送来，有时一周两封。轰偶尔回复，下次捎来的信就会更长一点。

绿谷会在信封中塞些小东西。他靠在窗边，外头下着雪，天边垂下皑皑白幕，这大概是今年冬天最后一场雪。待雪融化，又是一个春天。他将信封拆开，有什么东西落在手心，他摊开一看，是一片洁白羽毛，柔软地摩挲他的掌心。

_卡雅有跟您提过那只兔子吗？它长得很好，上次还一口咬掉了小鸟的羽毛，就是您看到的这片。_

手指收拢，羽毛细细密密，亲吻他掌心的纹路。

_先生……您还不愿意见到我吗？_

_冬天就要结束了。_

他放下信封。

 

雪下得更大，粉末般盘旋的雾气消失了，坠下满天扑簌的羽毛。

房间昏暗，窗外却因雪明亮。轰站在他的床边，他蜷缩在被子里熟睡，似在做梦，不安分地动作，发出极轻的鼻息。窗帘半敞，渗下白茫茫的光，他走过去，将窗帘阖上。他听见身后的动静，窸窸窣窣，绿谷坐起来，还睡得迷糊，茫然地环视四周。

“卡雅？”他喃喃，黑影动了，缓缓朝他靠近，一只冰冷的，了无生机的手抚摸他的头顶。安静的夜里传来一声叹息。

绿谷愣住了，“是您吗……先生？”他的声音变得小心翼翼，唯恐惊醒了什么。

“绿谷。”

他走下床，跌跌绊绊地摸索到桌边，点燃蜡烛，摇曳的火光升起，轰就站在原处，从阴影中走出来，绿谷睁大眼睛，不敢置信地望着他，像是高兴坏了，又怯懦地不敢走向前。

“先生，可以陪我出去走走吗。”他结结巴巴地说，鼓起勇气望向他，眼睛里除了期待，似乎还有什么别的。

这超过了。轰站在远处，感到体内腾起的奇异情绪，来得那样急促，几乎打乱他遵循数个世纪的内在秩序。这已经越界了。又或许在最初的那个雪夜，在看到这双眼睛的第一眼……

他轻不可闻地叹息。

“来吧。”

雪势转小，缓缓的从灰暗的云层坠落，一片片，宁静地盘旋。

他们没入雪中，风细细地刮来一阵雪沫。绿谷走在他身边，呼出一团团水汽，明亮的夜色照亮他的眼睛，满目皑皑雪影，白沫在夜空破碎了，珍珠缄默地散落，一圈圈淡薄光影，远远地印在前方。他们站在一起，无人打破寂静，却都抬头看向远方。

“小时候，冬天总盼着雪。”绿谷说，“先生呢？”

他几乎记不起小时候的事，大雪年年会有，而他已经活了几个世纪那么久。他想说不记得了，可绿谷就站在他身边，仰着脑袋，期待地看着他。

“只是很普通的天气。”他说，转向绿谷，“我感受不到温度的变化。如果一定要说的话，那就是在很久以前的一个冬天，也是下雪的时候，我也养过一只兔子。”

那么温柔的，小小的身躯因血液的流动而发烫，颤抖。乖顺地伏在他掌下，对恐惧无知无觉。

“然后呢？”

他凝视绿谷的眼睛。他安静地望着他，等着答案。

“被我吃掉了。”

预料中的恐惧没有浮现在他的脸上。再一次。呵出的一团团水汽消散了，他的样子放松极了，甚至谈不上紧张。

“像您，也会吃动物的吗？”

见他许久没有回话，绿谷脸上的笑容渐渐褪去。他露出局促的样子，却在轰的注视下不敢移开目光。

“为什么还想要我接近你？”他终于困惑地问。

幼小的兔子，童年时的宠物，他也曾怜悯，曾像任何一个普通人类幼儿那样，想去爱抚，去捉它柔软的耳朵，将它搁在窗缝不小心漏出一段阳光下。他的爱，或许能被称之为爱的东西，对弱小动物的爱，是那样残酷，轻易地被本能控制。当喉咙被吸食血液的欲望控制，那柔弱的小东西被他搂在怀里，对即将来临的命运一无所知。

“因为您买下了我……”他回道。他不会撒谎，连说话都磕磕绊绊的。

无暇的雪，嵌在绿谷的头发里，他的脸裹在融化的水汽里，湿润而潮红。轰意识到他们在雪夜里待了很久，他下意识地看向绿谷的手，他只披了件皮毛织物，手指蜷缩在袖口。人类取暖时会怎么做？他想起自己的母亲，生下他的人类女性，在雪夜里拥他入睡。可他不会比雪更冷，迟疑着，他拾起绿谷垂在身侧的手。绿谷的手渗着冷汗，潮湿冰冷，滑进他的手心。

那只手在他的掌心绷紧了，贴在皮肤之下的血管加速涌动，他听到了，四周俱静，只回响一个人的心跳。

他从那双抬起的眼睛里看到了某种东西。他缓缓俯下身去，那双眼睛眨了眨，闭上了，雪一片片落下来，挂在睫毛上。

他吻上绿谷颤动的眼皮，捧住他的脸，掌下的皮肤因他的体温瑟缩着，却不逃避，他的吻就像雪，而他鼻息急促，呼出的热气几乎将雪融化。

 

_他是温柔的屠夫，教会我肉体的代价是爱，把兔子皮剥了，他说！于是我的衣服全部脱落。_

_我不怕他，只怕那种晕眩，那种他之所以攫住我的晕眩。_

 

他从未亲眼见过太阳。

 

壁炉里烧着火，腾腾温暖的热气，绿谷就站在一旁看着他点上火，轰坐在床边，看着他将衣服一件件剥落，他朝他招招手，他便跌跌撞撞朝轰走去，轰将他抱起来搁在腿上。绿谷伸出手，抚摸他的脸颊，在那里，时间永远停驻，他摸一摸尖利的牙齿，好奇又敬畏，眼睛在火光中闪烁，呼吸急促，紧贴他的身躯隔着布料正细细颤栗。

脑袋凑近了，嘴唇被舌尖拨开，尖利的牙齿咬破他的唇瓣，渗出一点点血，轰衔住那处伤口，将甘美的血液舔去，沿着下颌吻下去，项圈依旧扣在脖子上，他的舌尖在那处柔嫩皮肤打颤，感受绿谷在他怀里紧绷的身体。

“先生……”搂住脖子的手收紧了。绿谷扬起脖子，在他的舔砥中喃喃着。

“不用这样称呼我了。”轰的嘴唇贴在那段柔软的脖子，绿谷急促地喘息，紧贴他的胸口上下起伏。“叫我的名字。”

牙齿咬破皮肤，陷进皮肤，轰嘬吻那一小块伤口，只涌出少许血液，舌尖擦过的地方泛起一片片潮红。绿谷攀附住他的背，轰听见他轻呼他的名字，“轰……轰……先生……轰君……”他用母语呢喃，柔软的音节，像只属于情人间的低语，他让绿谷向后倒去，摔在被褥之间，是待宰的猎物。他褪去衣物，贴近温暖的身体，在那具身躯上咬下伤口，他听见绿谷的喘息，痛苦又快乐的，他用舌尖卷去渗出的血液。这身体上到处都是曾经留下的鞭痕，又或是旧伤，他到处留下伤痕，就像烙下自己的印记。

窸窸窣窣，轰的吻又朝下去，绿谷抚摸他的头发，感受着冰冷的嘴唇嘬起皮肤，又放下，他在情潮中迷失，身躯起伏，而轰的吻又来到下方，在他的大腿根部，吻出一串串湿泞印记，他未经情事的前端早已立起，渗出液体，轰抵在他腿间的脑袋磨蹭着，然后将他吞下去，绿谷叫出声，感到从未有过的快乐占领全身，他夹住轰的脑袋，身体晃动。

“轰君……”

绿谷弓起背，闭着眼，射进他的口中。

“出久。”

他说，绿谷张开紧阖的眼睛，目光含着水雾。轰君。他摸索到绿谷颈边的项圈，解开锁链，将项圈抛向远处，又俯身亲咬过去。不够，就像永远不能餍足。沾满液体的手指探向体内，绿谷环在他身上的手指陷得越来越深。

柴火劈啪作响，汗水涔涔剥落，绿谷在他的怀抱中融化，双颊酡红，身体因沸腾的血液发烫，是他的汗水，也是他的心跳，仿佛生命再次降临。

他从未见过太阳，只见过预言卡牌上拙劣的图画。

太阳在黑暗中无尽地燃烧。

他深深地，深深地咬下去，身体也同样顶向深处，汗水滑开，在他们身上流淌，仿佛灵魂也簌簌剥落，仿佛这就是倾尽所有。肉体撞击的声音响亮又煽情，绿谷的手几乎搂不住他的脖子，身体只能随着他动作颠簸，顶着轰凶狠地冲撞，困住他身体的手臂紧紧收拢，他也再发不出任何声音，欢愉和痛楚反复弥漫，身体随着血液的抽离酥麻又虚弱的颤抖。

轰从他的颈脖离开，火光跃动中，绿谷的汗水同样融在他身上。他看上去像是有了人性，绿谷睁开迷蒙的眼睛凝视，手指颤抖地拂过他滴血的尖牙，将它呡入口中。

轰带着他倒入床榻，再一次地，手指朝前端探去。

 

最后一片雪从枝头散落，浸润树根。枝头冒出鲜嫩的绿色，过不了多久，冰封一整个寒冬的树林就会长出新枝，随风温柔颤动。

他将蓝山雀带了出去，小鸟活泼地张望，此刻却安静下来，停在他的指端，圆乎乎的眼睛转动，它低下头，轻啄一下指盖，接着鸣叫一声，美丽的翅膀簌簌抖动，抖落一整个严冬的积雪。他扇动翅膀，飞向天空，飞得更高，消失在视线尽头。

冬天总会过去。

他站在原地不动，他呼吸着，直至肺中充满春日的空气。他嗅到自由，嗅到怜爱，嗅到光明的欢欣。光影婆娑，淋满身躯，充满无尽爱意，将他层层包裹。

一个宁静的片刻，柔韧枝叶在风中嗡鸣。他听见身后草丛窸窣，他睁开双眼，再看一眼阳光，然后朝身后的古堡走去。

轰正在门后等待，看到他走进来，似乎如释重负，他握住他伸出的手。寂静中，他只听得见自己的心跳，只感受到自己血液涌动，走廊窗帘紧阖，他只听见自己的呼吸。可他却从未如此完整。大门沉沉阖上，扑灭最后的光亮。他步入另一个世界。

太阳总会升起。它驱散黑暗，对白昼下的万物永远抱有仁慈的爱意，它拥有所有的生命，生命中所有的一切。他永远不会失去太阳。

可轰却只有他。

他将在这里。他永不离去。

 

“我回来了。”

 

 

 

注解：部分斜线字体摘录/改编自《爱丽丝梦游仙境》、《爱之宅的女主人》和《精灵王》


End file.
